Trail Of The Forsaken
by Deathstroke Terminator
Summary: I was a lost soul traveling across the land looking for a place where I could belong again. My family and friends despised me because they thought I was dead and . . . I was. But then one day I met a girl who traveled the same path of loneliness and dispair and suddenly I wasn't lost anymore.
1. Prologue

**Summary: I was a lost soul traveling across the land looking for a place where I could belong again. My family and friends despised me because they thought I was dead and . . . I was. But then one day I met a girl who traveled the same path of loneliness and despair and suddenly I wasn't lost anymore. **

**So . . . I was writing my other DP-TT crossover and I sorta fell in love with Terra's character hanging out with Danny. They have potential to be great friends because they'll always provide a good shoulder to lean on for the other. Of course that would require some sort of tragedy on Danny's part and *sigh* I won't kill his family off in this one . . . but I'll be honest I was very tempted. **

Chapter 1

Prologue 

_Flash back-_

_Earlier today my parents had shown me there newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Portal. My family, friends, and I had high hopes for the invention. If it worked the Fenton's would be making history by making the first operating portal to the Ghost Zone in human history. It was a remarkable concept really, even if I was a bit skeptical on the concept myself. From what I've heard my parents and Vlad had worked on since collage and my parents had just made the finishing touches after all these years._

_I faintly wondered at the time why we hadn't invited Vlad here considering that he had been a major contributor to the production of the portal design but I shrugged it off thinking that both Vlad and my parents had their reasons. _

_Of course I was quite unhappy when my parents plugged it in and it only resulted in a spark of energy. Evidently it hadn't worked. To be blunt it was an understatement to say that my parents were disappointed. _

_So . . . later that evening when my friends were gone and my parents were asleep I did the only plausible thing I could think of, quietly tip toe down to the basement to give the machine a final inspection. _

_When I reached the dark basement, which harbored the many ghostly artifacts and equipment that my parents owned, I wasted no time in flicking the lights on. Quietly I crept over to the portal and removed my shoes that I had yet to take off over the course of the day. Tip toeing over to where my parents kept there jumpsuits I slipped into the white and black hazmat suit that was reserved for me. I took a moment to praise god that I didn't end up in one that resembled either my father's gaudy orange jumpsuit or my mother's feminine light blue one._

_Closing my eyes I took a deep breath as I prepared to inspect the inside of portal. I knew that I would have to be extremely careful but honestly what could go wrong? After all the machine most likely didn't even work._

_Opening my eyes I cautiously walked into the machine. My feet made soft clanging noises on the hard metal of the portal with each step I took. I looked around with my mouth agape, not watching where I was going in the slightest. Of course being my clumsy self I ended up tripping on a rather large stray wire. _

_I gasped and weakly flared my arms at my sides to regain my balance. Of course thanks to my pathetically sad luck my hand connected with the wall and before I had time to say 'whoops' a bright green light shrouded my vision and a blinding pain racked my body from the inside out. The ghostly electricity from the portal flowed through my veins making me let out ear shattering, blood curtailing screams. I could literally feel myself being torn apart and hastily thrown back together. _

_In an instant the green energy faded and the beat of my heart in my chest all but stopped. Slowly the light drained from eyes and the color from my face. My skin turned cool and my body heat lowered to a deathly cold. Before I knew what was happening my eyes drooped and I fell to the ground unconscious with smoke emanating from my charred body. _

_When I opened my eyes I found myself numbly staring at the faces of my entire family, only by the look of it they were extremely pissed off at me for messing with the portal. _

_Wonderful that's just what I get for trying to help them. No need to worry about me I just got electrocuted by the portal thanks to your genius placing of the on switch guys!_

_I groaned and futilely struggled to get to my feet. At my movement my father raised a gun towards my head with a nasty snarl. I lifted an eyebrow in confusion and a frown spread across my face. _

_What the heck was that all about? I know I pissed Mom and Dad off by going in the portal but this is kind of excessive. I racked my mind for a plausible explanation and when I found one I made sure to voice it._

"_What, is there something behind me", I questioned in a slightly echoing voice. _

_My mother growled and lunged forward, grabbing me by the collar and startling me to no ends. "Where is our boy", she demanded in a pained yet furious voice._

_I let out a scream of surprise and confusion. "What are you talking about"? _

_What the hell? How can they not tell it's me? Are they stupid or can they not recognize me in this stupid hazmat suit somehow?_

"_Stop the games ghost! Tell us what you did to Danny or we'll tear you apart molecule by molecule"! My eyes widened in surprise. My father was angrier than I've ever seen him . . .well technically I've never really seen him very angry before but still! This was absolute madness and what did he mean by ghost? Last time I checked I was Danny and I wasn't a ghost thank you very much._

_I felt an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of my stomach and I opted to look to the side to avoid there hateful gaze only to end up looking my reflection. A loud gasp escaped my lips at what I saw. My raven hair was now a pure white and my eyes an inhuman toxic green that seemed to glow in the darkness of the basement. Instead of the white and black jumpsuit that I had previously donned I now had on a black and white version of the jumpsuit. But that's not what I gasped at. Not even close. I was now glowing with white energy and that could only mean one thing. I was ghost. _

_Looks like my father wasn't wrong after all._

_I gulped as I came to the realization that my parents assumed that I killed myself. What could I possibly say to them 'I am Danny'? They would never believe that, my family was far too thick to believe such a thing. Even Jazz wouldn't find the idea plausible, no matter how smart she really was. _

_Tears prickled behind my eyes as I looked onto my families hateful faces. I couldn't stay with them, they would kill me . . . again. Besides I was a ghost, I didn't belong here in the human realm. I looked behind me to see the ghost portal inactive again and realized with disdain that, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I only had one choice. _

_My mom's grip tightened on my shirt as tears fell down her face. "Answer us"!_

_My own tears fell down my face as I spoke my final words to them in a soft whisper, "I'll always love you". In one swift movement I flew intangibly out of my mother's grip out of the building through the walls. Looking back down I could see my house flaring in alarm and weapons from the rooftop pointing at me. Worst of all my family was rushing out the door yelling desperately for me to return Danny but how could I? _

_As fast as I could I fled the scene not looking back until I was far past Amity's city limits. Extremely tired after flying for quite a while I lowered myself to the forest below. When I felt my feet on the ground I just stood there numbly staring at my gloved hands in distaste. How could I be dead? After all I was still just a child. Of course people young and old died every day, some younger than myself, but tragedies such as these never seem like they can really happen. What was the saying 'people think they're invincible'? Yes I believe that was it. Oh, what I wouldn't do to be Superman at a time like this. Surly he'd survive such a thing. I clenched my jaw tightly at the word survive. _

_I . . . just wanted to be human again._

_Right on cue two white rings raced up and down my body and I could feel the heat return to my body and my heart start pumping again. I stared at my human hands completely dumb struck. So I was a human and a ghost. But that would mean I was half dead . . . and my parents would be able to sense my ghost half if I returned home. _

_I tightly gripped my hands and closed my eyes in determination. Then I would just have to live on my own. But I would see my family again someday and someday we would be a family again too. All I had to do was prove that ghosts could be good and then when I told my family they would accept me with open arms. _

_I opened my eyes and a slight smile formed over my features. Yes, I would return to them all one day that was a promise. But until then I was no longer Danny Fenton but a Phantom . . . a lost soul walking the trail of the forsaken . . . until I found my way back home._

**:D Tee he Danny is out to make a good name for ghosts! But uh *cough* *cough* where does Terra come in? Well you'll just have to wait and see my friends!**


	2. One Step Closer

**Summary: I was a lost soul traveling across the land looking for a place where I could belong again. My family and friends despised me because they thought I was dead and . . . I was. But then one day I met a girl who traveled the same path of loneliness and despair and suddenly I wasn't lost anymore. **

**I'm bored and wanted to see some more of this story unfold so . . . here we are! Have fun and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

One Step Closer

Current day, 3 months later-

I walked along the side of the road hiding my face from by passers, not wanting anyone to talk to me. I wasn't interested in the whole 'what's a kid like you doing by yourself' talk that people loved to have with me at the moment. You know how people are with the whole concern for children thing. I personally find it to be quite irritating but at least I know there are decent people out there who actually give a damn about kid's safety.

However I was lucky that I was usually able to avoid this because of my hair which was now longer than it used to be. This made it so most people couldn't tell that I was a minor from a passing glance, especially while riding in a car.

My raven hair no longer stuck over my head as it used to but laid flat on my face at the top of my head, barley falling into my eyes. Instead of stopping neatly at the bottom of my head in a neat trim it was now shaggy and reached the base of my neck, just above my shoulders. My personal favorite part of my new style though was that the tips of my hair such as my bangs and the hair at my neck was died a blood red.

The only down side to this was that I still caught the attention of the police. You know how it is, a cop sees a mysterious figure with a punk haircut and they automatically assume the worst. Luckily I found a nice ghost who was willing to teach me how to overshadow someone so I could easily avoided answering any undesirable questions. Unfortunately I wasn't always able to stay in control of them considering I was still a newbie at the whole ghost thing and I couldn't do this if there was more than one cop either.

I sighed as I continued to walk and tried to keep myself moving. My eyes were half lidded as I desperately craved sleep. It had been a while since I found a decent place to rest, aka a bed, matric, or mat of some sort. Heck I'd even consider a yoga mat or beach towel a decent place to sleep at this point. I've spent so many nights in dirty alleyways, trees, or dumpsters that I was almost used to waking up stiff and dirty. Out of those three options I probably preferred trees although they had their own downsides such as I'd always wake up sticky thanks to sap and sometimes there were ants or bee hives living on it. One time I woke up with my face practically super glued to the branch I was resting on with ants crawling all over me. In fact I've even woken up to an ant crawling in my mouth.

I missed my bed and my house. There I had all the food and water I could possibly desire not to mention multiple outfits.

While on my own I had taken up steeling considering I couldn't necessarily get a job at my age without a permit, which I didn't have. Unfortunately that meant that I didn't have any money which meant I couldn't pay for food or clothing. So to my distaste I took up stealing. Sometimes I would directly steel food from someone or snatch someone's shoes or jacket from a chair or the ground. Others I would simply steal someone's wallet from there back pocket or steal the tip someone left for their waiter. Because of this I quickly became somewhat of a master pickpocket and could easily take something from someone's person without them noticing. While this wasn't the most admirable skill it was a skill none the less.

I shivered through my thick black hoodie when a gust of wind hit me from all sides. While it left me cold at the moment I was personally happy to come by it on my travels as I was quite fond of its design. The hoodie was red on the inside of the hood, pockets, and the material surrounding the zipper making the red almost undetectable at times. The design allowed me to walk through the shadows undetected at night while having a more innocent teenager look during the day.

Under it I wore a black t shirt that had a long sleeved grey shirt sown into it. On my legs I wore a pair of thick black jeans that had a silver chain running through it, holding them up. For shoes I wore a pair of worn black work boots that I jacked from some random truck driver who gave me a ride at some point. He was a nice man . . . had a nice taste in shoes to.

I yawned and rubbed the black rings that were starting to form under my eyes as I trudged on despite my aching legs. I hadn't stopped walking since I left the last town almost a day ago. I was simply determined to keep moving forward until I found a place where I could help people. Of course I did help a few people in the last town but there was already a group of teenage super heroes there that I had never heard of protecting the town. Nice group of kids, I think they were called the Justice Bringers or Bringers of Justice or Justice something . . . Ah well it doesn't really matter, it's not like I'll ever see them again and if I do, who cares?

At the moment I was aimlessly walking around looking for a decent place to stay. My face scrunched up when a single bead of rain hit my nose and rand down my cheek. I brought a fingerless, black gloved hand up to my face and I whipped it away. A frown formed across my face as I knew that the rain would soon pick up and I didn't feel like getting drenched at the moment. So . . . I did the only logical thing a person could do in this situation, I high tailed it into the forest in hopes of finding a nice cave to crash in.

I rushed through the forest pushing branches out of the way as I ran. My left hand gripped one of the straps of my backpack tightly and I gritted my teeth in determination. More and more drops of water started to fall onto me and the surrounding area by the minute and I knew that soon there would be a heavy down poor.

I smiled when I spotted a cave at the top of a grassy mountain. I stopped my running and after looking around for bystanders I let the twin white rings transform me into my ghost half.

Instead of the outfit that I wore when I first became a ghost I now wore something entirely different. Covering my right shoulder to wrist, my entire chest, and stomach was black bandages that left my left arm and shoulder uncovered. Around my waste was a simple red belt that held nothing more than my pants up. My pants were also black and were skin tight with several rips and tears in them. Partially covering my pants was a pair of thick black combat boots that went up to my knees. The soles of each boot were a bright red that could be clearly seen when I was flying. On my hands was a pair of black ninja gloves that hugged my arms tightly. On the top parts of the gloves was a thick metal that could allow me to black a sword or weapon of that sort. To top it off I had on a tattered red cape that ends at my thighs and had a hood. The cape itself strongly resembled Red X's which was sort of what I was going for because I thought it looked pretty cool on the guy.

My hair had also changed since then. One day I died the tips of my ghostly hair red like I had in my human form so that my ghostly hair was now white and red.

I took a moment to go intangible to dry myself off and quickly flew up into the cave. I was quite surprised to say the least when I found a girl around my age huddled in the corner by a fire taking a nap. I floated there for a moment just staring at her. Why in the world would a girl be sleeping in a cave? Well I suppose I was about to sleep in a cave to . . .

The first thing that I noticed was that the girl had long blond hair that looked like it needed to be washed. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved light gray shirt with a dark gray t shirt that had a black collar and sleeves that stopped just above her ribs. I frowned as I noted her legs were almost entirely bare considering she had on a pair of blue short shorts and short brown hiker's boots. Lastly I noticed she wore brown gloves and a butterfly beret in her hair.

I tore my attention from the sleeping girl to the cave entrance when I heard the wind pick up and the harsh pitter patter of the rain falling. Outside the cave the rain was now pouring harshly and I didn't really feel like going back out. Sighing I changed back to human form and crouched down in front of the girl. I scratched my head awkwardly and tried to think of the best way to wake her up. After all I didn't want to be woken up by a screaming girl asking when I got here . . .

I poked the girls arm and whispered, "Hey, hey wake up". The girls blue eyes snapped open and she shrieked in horror, jumping a good two feet in the air. The girl instinctively threw her hands backwards and the backside of the cave started to crack and splinter.

"Who are you- how'd you get up here", she stammered.

I tilted my head to the side and shifted my eyes from the girl to the cracked cave in thought. Did she _not_ notice the giant crack? Man I must have really freaked this girl out if she didn't.

I slowly I brought my hands up to show I came in peace. "Whoa, I'm sorry for frightening you I was just looking for a place to crash since it's raining and all".

The girl took a deep breath to calm down and nodded seemingly a bit more relaxed. In a steadier voice she asked, "Who are you"?

I frowned at the question. Would I tell her that my name was Danny? If I did wouldn't it be possible that it could get back to my parents or the GIW even? Lord knows that wouldn't be good. After must debate I decided I'd tell her what I told everyone else for now. "The name's Phantom".

The girl raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Fine don't tell me".

I huffed and crossed my arms. Yah it obviously wasn't my real name but that doesn't mean she should give me attitude about it. Then it stuck me, who was this girl anyway? "Well what's your name"?

The girl got a nervous grin on her face and touched her butterfly beret. Barley looking me in the eyes she shyly said, "Terra".

I nodded my head in approval. "Nice name, it suits you".

Terra blushed and looked away from me. "Thanks". The two of us sat there for a moment avoiding eye contact. "So why do you need to crash in a cave anyways"?

I sighed and sat down agents the cave wall. Why not tell the truth, not like I have anything to lose. Besides I highly doubt she'd run to the police and tell them to come take me home, after all I could probably do the same thing to her. "I ran away from home".

Terra frowned in confusion apparently not satisfied with my answer. "Why"?

I closed my eyes tightly in a deep thought. I could always tell her . . . but why should I? She'd probably just end up hating me or calling the damn GIW. People didn't normally take kindly to ghosts unless they were open minded, meta humans, or outcasts themselves. Besides trust was a hard thing to come by these days and I had only just met this girl. I knew nothing about her or if I could even trust her to keep a secret.

For a moment I thought back to the cracked cave and an idea struck me. Terra has powers to. So perhaps I could trust her. But one can never be too safe. Another time perhaps.

I rolled my head to the side and looked into Terra's eyes. "Why are you crashing in a cave"?

Terra's eyes saddened and she hugged her knees to her chest. She made sure to avoid any eye contact that I attempted to make with her giving me a somewhat good reading on her personality. People who didn't make eye contact often lacked confidence and failed to see there self-value. I frowned as tears started to well into her eyes as she spoke, "I don't like to talk about it".

I nodded my head in understanding. Some things were just too painful to talk about, at least not often or to a complete stranger. I myself would probably not talk about the accident for a good while.

Straightening up my posture I couldn't help but ask this next question. "Terra are you a meta human"?

Terra blinked away the tears and fiddled with a strand of her hair nervously . After a long pause she reluctantly answered. "Yah . . .". I smiled at her broadly. It always made me happy to meet other meta humans no matter what their power was. Sometimes I even learned a few things from them. For example I learned some witty banter from the famous Kid Flash and some sweet fighting skills from some unknown hero called Nightshade. Perhaps I could learn some things from Terra as well or vice versa.

"What's your power"?

Terra sighed and shook her head sadly. I pondered over why this was. Did she not like her powers or was she still upset about the question I asked her earlier. Deciding it was the latter I let the matter drop. "I control the earth and I go from town to town helping people".

My smile widened at this. "Really? Do you think I could tag along with you I've been wanting to go into the hero business for a while now"?

Terra stared at the fire for a moment before finally she nodded. A small smile appeared on her face as she addressed me, "It would be nice to travel with someone, it gets lonely on my own".

I nodded my head in agreement. "I know the feeling". Slowly I shifted my backpack off and set if behind my head. When I was in a comfy position I asked, "So where are you headed"?

"I heard there's a town up ahead called Watergates and I was planning on getting some supplies there and see if I can help some people out".

I closed my eyes and smiled in approval. "Sounds like a plan". With that I fell asleep already one step closer to fulfilling my goal.

**Yahoo another chapter bites the dust! Oh, Danny why are you so secretive? You to Terra you're leaving out some key details about yourself to. Perhaps once you to get to know each other better . . .**


End file.
